The prior art teaches and describes a variety of structures, methods and devices for making reinforced balloons for medical applications. Such structures, methods and devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,421, Re. 33,561, Re. 32,983, 6,156,254, 5,201,706, 5,647,848, 4,706,670, 5,304,340, 5,554,120, 5,868,779, 6,746,425, 6,977,103, 6,190,358, 6,605,057, 6,210,364, 6,283,939 and 7,252,650 and pending U.S. Patent Applications, Pub. No.: U.S. 2006/0224115, published on Oct. 5, 2006 and Pub. No.: U.S. 2008/0183132, published on Jul. 31, 2008. Each of said U.S. Patents and said pending patent applications is incorporated, by reference, in this application in its entirety.
The present invention provides a novel and simple method of making reinforced balloons capable of withstanding high internal pressures. The method and the apparatus described may be used for reinforcing any medical balloon by using a hollow tubular reinforcement sleeve. The sleeve may be in the form of a tubular braid, a tubular braid comprising warp yarns, a tubular warp knitted fabric, a tubular weft knitted fabric or a tubular woven fabric.
In accordance with open textile/fibrous structures literature and/or the present invention, jamming is a condition of high fabric packing density where a position of limiting structural geometry is reached due to the inability of solids to inter-penetrate during braid, knitted fabric (warp or weft knitted fabrics) or woven fabric formation and/or tensile, compressive and/or shear deformation. In the case of extensive jamming of a tubular braid or a tubular knitted sleeve (warp or weft knitted sleeve), it is the point where structural extension generated by the straightening and/or realignment of the fabric or braid threads in the direction of load stops and extension due to the straining of the strands/threads begins. For compressive jamming it is where strain from similar structural accommodation stops and buckling of the tubular braid or knitted sleeve starts. Also, in accordance with the present invention, the helix angle of a braid is the angle between the helix assumed by the braid element and the axis of the braid.